Vehicles equipped with automotive remote functionality typically operate through wireless communication between a key fob and a vehicle. Passive entry passive start (PEPS) functions and/or remote keyless entry (RKE) functions are examples of automotive remote functionality.
A vehicle enabled for RKE operates to perform various vehicle functions (e.g., remote engine start, trunk release, door locking and unlocking functions, activating and deactivating vehicle lights, etc.) when an operator of the vehicle presses a button on the key fob. A vehicle equipped for PEPS functions, by contrast, is typically transparent to the operator. When the vehicle identifies a signal from the key fob within its proximity and the operator attempts to the open the vehicle door, the vehicle unlocks the door and the user may start the vehicle by simply pressing a button.
What is needed is a way to determine the location and direction of movement of a device, such as a key fob, in order to determine and implement a corresponding PEPS and/or RKE function.